Two Things McNally
by NothatRose
Summary: Sam gives Andy a ride home. Too bad it's not his. Sigh.


**Author's Note** : Hey,…. Hmmmm…Some Sam and Andy moments after two weeks of deprivation. This calls for new ff.

Thanks to** jimi18, katesari, dcj, No.1TwiFanpire, aolande1, kdrenai, edwardfiend, KoreWillow, angelrescue02, CytheraofNaxen, Sairs J and Taly-chan** for your wonderful and amusing reviews. Thanks everyone for reading.

**Summary** : Sam gives Andy a ride home.

**Disclaimer** : If I own Rookie Blue, you think Andy will be staying at Traci's?

**xox**

"**W**hy are you being nice to me?"

"I want something from you, Sam."

"So you think you should wait for me here after the long day I had and try to buy me with a hot dog and coffee? You think I'm that easy McNally?"

"Would it help if I say I trust you, Officer Swarek? With my life?"

"We both know that you are the worst liar."

"But I'm not lying when I said I that. I do trust you with my life."

"Ok. Alright. Fine. I believe you."

"So will you give me what I want?"

"No."

"Sam. You don't even know what I want."

"I've seen that look. And believe me I know what you want."

"Please?"

"No Andy. Not again. I'm never gonna let you do that to me again."

"But you said ….."

"The offer was for you to drive the squad car, not my truck. You want me to refresh your memory of what happened the last time I gave you the keys to my precious baby?"

"But Sam…."

"No buts. You want a ride? Get in. I'll take you to wherever you want to go. But I drive. End of discussion."

"I thought you said you are nice."

"I am nice. Now shut up and get in."

"Is there somewhere you are going or are you going straight home?"

"Actually I was on my way to beat up Callaghan for hurting my favourite Rookie. But I guess I have to wait for another round of Retraining to kick his ass. We wouldn't want to make it too obvious now, would we?"

"Sam…."

"What? I'm kidding!"

"You never kid."

"See what I get with hanging around you too much? I forget to be serious."

"I'm not your Rookie anymore Sam."

"That's right. You are my partner. My friend. Callaghan? Callaghan is the fiancé who abused his benefits!"

"Wow! You are never let that go are you?"

"Why should I? I told him to stop being an idiot and he went ahead and shoved away my direct order!"

"What?"

"Forget it."

"Sam. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"There's no such thing as nothing with you Sam Swarek. Tell me what the hell you meant!"

"I told him once not to be an idiot. And not to screw up with you."

"He never said anything about that."

"Yeah, well. Maybe he forgot. Just like he would probably have forgotten to ask you to marry him if you hadn't found the ring. And him cheating on you? Wow! I wonder how the hell THAT slipped his mind!"

"Stop the truck."

"What?"

"Stop this freaking truck right now Sam!"

"Andy get away from the door."

"I don't need this right now. Just let me out. Leave me here Sam."

"No! Every time I left you, I ended up regretting that decision. I swear I'm never gonna do that again."

"Is that right Sam? Tell me. What's gonna happen when Guns and Gangs make you another offer? Are you gonna say no again? What happens then, Sam?"

"I'm #3 on your Speed Dial."

"Well, as of yesterday? You're now #2. But what's the point? You won't be able to be there or here or anywhere when I need you coz you'll be deep under cover!"

"I'm here now."

"And you've been yelling at me!"

"I'M NOT YELLING!"

"Why are you so angry with me?"

"I'm not Andy. I'm not angry with you."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"How would you act if somebody hurt someone that you care for?"

"Sam…"

"I'm sorry that I was hard on you. I'm just pissed off that you are treated like this."

"What am I to do Sam?"

"I've got a good shoulder you could use."

"I've used up all my tears."

"Really? So, that shimmering liquid in your eyes is just an illusion of tears? Come here."

"It hurts Sam. It hurts so much."

"I know Sweetheart, I know. I've got you. I'm here. I'm here Andy."

_Later…_

"Remind me not to trust you the next time you say that you've used up all your tears. You are a flood hazard McNally."

"Sorry about your shirt."

"Don't worry about it. I'll send you the laundry bill."

"You know how to make a girl feel good Sam."

"Not all girls."

"Monica?"

"Hey look! The clouds are getting heavy. I think there's a chance it might rain tonight."

"Ok! Alright! I get it. That's my cue to shut up."

"I've trained you well, Bambi."

"Ah! Evil Sam strikes again."

"Hey, If I'm evil I'll put a tape across your …OH God Andy! I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry. Damn! I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have left you."

"Sam. I don't want to think about that, ok?"

"I'm really sorry I left you."

"I was expecting you to rescue me."

"Andy…."

"It's not your fault Sam."

"But…"

"No buts. Where are you taking me?"

"Your Dad's?"

"But I'm staying with Traci."

"Oh and what, you forget to tell me?"

"You were busy being sarcastic."

"I'm nice so I'm gonna let that slide. Look Andy. If you want, you know I have a spare room at my place. You may want to look for a place of your own. But till then, you are welcome to stay at my place. You'd have your own room. No one needs to know. If having a key is too much for you, you may come in through the window."

"Thank you, I think. But people will talk Sam. You know how news and gossip spreads through the precinct. I won't do that to you."

"I know. I know what you mean though it's your reputation that's more in question. But you are still welcome, alright? Just give me the word."

"Thank you Sam."

"McNally, I know how you are feeling right now. And I just wanna give you two things to get you through this."

"The keys to your truck and your locker combination?"

"You already have my locker combination."

"That leaves the keys to your truck."

"Don't bet on that Sweetheart."

"And you call yourself a friend. Fine what are they?"

"Two things that don't work for you."

"Time and space."

"Bingo!"

"What happened to: I'm there when it matters?"

"I'm giving you time and space to heal. But I'll be there whenever you need me."

"You think I'm doing the right thing about Luke?"

"Honestly? I'm the wrong guy for you to ask that question."

"Sam, would it have made it easier for you to say yes to Guns and Gangs, if I had married Luke? And don't you dare talk about the weather again, Pal!"

"There would be nothing to hold me back."

"And now?"

"Now, I just want you to use the time and space I am giving you."

**THE END**

**Your thoughts means a lot to me. Wanna share some? I hope you had fun reading it.**


End file.
